metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Bird (food)
In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, in order to survive and regain stamina, the player must eat food. This article contains information about the birds in the game. Magpie *Ration Name: BIRD D *Initial Taste: Bad *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Low *Capture: Yes Magpies are members of the crow family. They are distinguishable by their beautiful dark blue and white bodies and their long tails. Their favorite food is insects, but they will also eat small fish, acorns, and fruit, being omnivores (meaning they will eat anything). They can be found from Dremuchij South to Zaozyorje North, though tend to hide in grass or on branches above eye level and will fly away if spooked. Parrot See Parrot *Ration Name: BIRD A *Initial Taste: Not too bad *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Medium *Capture: Yes The Alexandrine Parakeet originally comes from Indochina, and is distinguished by its green body and red beak. It is very talkative and makes a good pet. It is also the End's parrot Red Avadavat *Ration Name: BIRD C *Initial Taste: Bad *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Low *Capture: Yes The Red Avadavat is a small bird native to Southern China and Southeast Asia. During Operation Snake Eater (which is set in August) it is in its mating season, so the males ought to be a brilliant red color. It is first found in Graniny Gorki Lab Exterior in the grass near the fence, and is also found in Svyatogornyj South. Johnny the guard will also give Snake one as a ration. Sunda Whistling-Thrush *Ration Name: BIRD E *Initial Taste: Tasty *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: Moderate *Capture: Yes The Sunda Whistling-Thrush is a bird native to Java and Sumatra. It's distinguished by its large blue body and long beak. Being quite plump, they make a good meal and are found early in the game in Dremuchij North. They taste good and recover a decent level of stamina. The last place to find them is Zaozyorje North. White-Rumped Vulture *Ration Name: BIRD B *Initial Taste: Tasty *Danger Level: None *Stamina Recovery: High *Capture: No The White-Rumped Vulture is a type of vulture found in India. Its diet consists mostly of dead animal carcasses. It is a fairly large bird of prey but will most likely not attack Snake, though will feast on the carcasses of dead guards. It is too large to capture alive. These birds are only found in the Krasnogorje Mountain Base, Mountainside and Mountaintop areas (ergo, desert based areas). As a special note, vultures that have eaten from the corpses of dead guards will restore more stamina, and provoke an amusing (if gruesome) comment from the enraged guard during The Sorrow battle. Another interesting note is that if the guard has been killed via poisoning, the vulture will not die from the poison nor will snake be poisoned from eating the vulture. Behind the scenes In the Metal Gear Solid HD Collection, collecting all five birds will earn the player a trophy/avatar (depending on the console version) commemorating it called "A Bird in the Hand." Category:MGS3 Food Category:Animals